minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Paintings
Paintings are decorations that were added in Update 0.5.0 . It requires 8 Sticks and one Wool block to craft. Paintings can be crafted with any color of wool. The color of wool used does not have an influence of the picture chosen when the painting is placed. Paintings will drop when any supporting block is removed, making the creation of "Secret Doors" more difficult. You can still attach a larger painting to a block beside a door, and it will cover the door, making it hidden.Also, trying to open a door behind a painting may knock the painting off the wall. Paintings may additionally be used to hide chests in walls, as the painting will not prevent a player from opening the chest. Paintings are not technically a block, and thus can simultaneously exist with water and torches in the same space as itself. Larger paintings on walls covered with torches can still be removed by left clicking. Players and mobs are able to walk through paintings, and light shows through paintings as well. The lower left edge of a painting is not always the block you put the painting on, some of the larger paintings extend down and to the left of the block you placed the painting. Canvases There are 26 paintings in the game. These are mostly based on paintings by Kristoffer Zetterstrand, who also created the Minecraft versions. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 2x2 blocks 32x32 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| The stage is set | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Stage | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Painting of scenery from Space Quest I, with the character Graham from King's Quest. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:7px7px7px7px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:7px7px7px7px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:7px7px7px7px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:7px7px7px7px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:7px7px7px7px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 2x2 blocks 32x32 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| The Void | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Void | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Painting of an angel praying into what appears to be a void with pixelated fire below. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 2x2 blocks 32x32 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Moonlight Installation | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| SkullAndRoses | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Painting of a skeleton at night with red flowers in the foreground. The original painting is very different, depicting a woman sitting in a couch, while the skull is in the middle of a body of glacial water of sorts. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x2 blocks 64x32 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Fighters | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Fighters | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Two pixelated men poised to fight. Paper versions of fighters from the game "International Karate+". | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x3 blocks 64x48 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Mortal Coil | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Skeleton | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| A painting of the "Mean Midget" from the adventure game Grim Fandango. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x3 blocks 64x48 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Kong | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| DonkeyKong | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| A paper-looking screenshot of the level 100 m. from the original "Donkey Kong" arcade game. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x4 blocks 64x64 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Pointer | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Pointer | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| A painting of the main character of the classic Atari game International Karate (the Karateka character had white hair, this one clearly has black hair) fighting a large hand. It could also be interpreted as the two hands touching as seen in Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel painting. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x4 blocks 64x64 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| RGB | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Pigscene | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Painting of a girl that is pointing to a pig on a canvas. In the original version, the canvas shows a red, green and blue blocks, representing the three colors of theRGB color model that is typically used by computer displays. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |- style="height:0px" | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"|* | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| 4x4 blocks 64x64 pixels | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| Skull on Fire | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| BurningSkull | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| A Skull on pixelated fire; in the background there is a moon in a clear night sky. | style="border:1pxsolid#aaaaaa;vertical-align:top;padding:3px3px3px3px"| |} (Gotten from the MCPE Wikia) Trivia *In Update 0.8.0, paintings rendering was edited. *Everytime you place a painting it will be different Category:Craftable Category:Items Category:Item Category:Decorative